City of Stones
by Zerkoz
Summary: **Sequel to City of Steel** I do not own TMI or the characters. So... Clary's living with Valentine and Superior in the old manor house, Superior has a romantic interest in Clary, and other things that may or may not shock you. Book 2 in the twisted instruments. P.S. The NEXT book's code name is "The mask comes off." So A LOT of stuff's going down in this one and the next one.
1. Closets

**So yeah. I'm back! I've been busy with Hello Honey, and I eventually just said "The heck with it!" About reading city of steel. So, I hope you guys and gals like this.**

**With the "Reading city of _ series", I'm going to update it when I have time during the stories, and then work on them afterwards.**

**I don't own TMI or these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**~Stones~**

City of Stones

By Zerkoz

**~Stones~**

_Clary was in a cave. She didn't know where the cave was, she didn't know what the name of the cave was, and she definitely didn't know how far down in the cave she was. The only she really knew was that she was running._

_Her feet made reassuring clangs that let her know that she was still running. She looked over her shoulder. Superior was chasing her. He had the full mask on and wasn't slowing. She turned her head back to in front of her and kept on running._

_She was running for what seemed like hours, but everything was surprisingly quiet. Superior wasn't yelling, she wasn't grunting, and there were no water sounds. There was a light. Maybe she'd get out. She increased pace._

_She was getting closer. She could feel the wind already. She was knocked down by a solid figure. She hit the ground hard, sending pain up her arm. She rolled onto her back._

_Superior was kneeling over her._

_"Have you ever wondered what my face looks like under the mask?" A startling, snake-like voice asked. It must've been Superior. She nodded her head._

_One of Superior's hands reached towards his mask. He gripped it, and ripped it off. Underneath was a bloody, flesh-ridden skull. It was like he took off his face entirely__._

She woke up screaming, popping up in bed. She was in her room at the Manor house. Her closet door opened, and Superior rushed out of it to her bedside.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, kneeling over her from the right side.

"Yeah. I'm ok." A pause. "Were you in my closet?" Superior looked towards the closet door, and then back towards her.

"You know, I just realized that."

"Hm..."

"Yeah. I really have no idea why I was in your closet."

"Well at least you came out of the closet."

"Um..." Superior stopped to stare at her a bit. She stared at him quizzically for a moment. Then after a couple of awkward silence moments, she realized what she had said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I get it a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**~Stones~**

**So yeah. Not much more then the sneak peek, but hey. I needed to get this up. So hopefully you- The general audience- like this.**

**Jace should be waking up in the next chapter...**

**There's a possibility of me getting chicken pox, for those of you who don't read Hello honey...**

**And that's it! Goodbye! I'll see you another day! Hopefully!**


	2. Arrogance

**Hey! I'm not dead! Don't worry!**

**So…. Here's the next chapter! It'd be weird if it were something else…**

**~Stones~**

Jace woke up in the infirmary of the institute. He looked around, hoping to see Clary. And, only slightly, Superior for 2 reasons:

Because Clary would most likely be close to him.

So he could whoop his ass for knocking him out.

But the only person there was Isabelle, sitting on a stool at the end of the room, watching the door.

"Izzy, what happened? Where's Clary?" He asked her with difficulty from his sore throat.

"Jace, you're up!" She exclaimed and ran to his side.

"How long was I out?"

"About 3 days…"

"3 DAYS?!" He started coughing and wheezing.

"Oh, right." She handed him a glass of water.

He took it with difficulty and started drinking it up, its sweet relief gushing down his throat. It wasn't enough to fully heal his throat, but it was a start.

He noticed that Isabelle appeared to be sad, looking down at her feet with a depressing frown on her face.

"What's the matter, Izzy?"

"Well, Simon's doing a bit worse than you. He's in a mundane hospital since he can't come into the institute." Superior hurt Simon as well? Wow.

"Sorry…"

"I'm going to get some clothes for you. Stay right there."

Isabelle then got up and left, closing the door behind her. Her retreating footsteps could be heard for a while, getting further and further away…

_Guess who won the "Idiot Of The Year" award!_

"Shut up." He responded blandly.

_No._

"Well then what do you want this time?"

_For you to stop._

"Stop what? Protecting the ones that I love?"

_**Destroying **__them._

"It was a choice I had to make!"

_Yes. And you chose the one that's destroying you from the inside out!_

"You could never understand."

_Well actually, yes I can. Because I __**AM **__you. I know what goes on in your head. I know your memories. I know what you see, hear, taste, feel, and smell. I know when you make the right choices and when you make the wrong choices! You wanna' know why? Because we're the same person. We share thoughts, memories, senses, and choices. And normally I'm okay with this. But __**not **__now. Because you made the wrong choice. Because you've doomed us all. BECAUSE OF __**YOUR **__ARROGANCE!_

**~Stones~**

**Who's Superior? What's with the voice? What choice did Jace make? Will we find out soon? Will we find out in this book? Will we find out at all?**

**Another short chapter. Sorry. But I'm back! And I brought a surprise!**

**So, whose POV will the next chapter be in? Clary's, or Superior's?**


	3. GKTUPKD

**Hey! New chapter the next day!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention last time that I didn't get chicken pox and I won't. Well, not never, but you know what I mean! **

**Milestone! More than one person voted!**

**The people who voted for this POV are:**

**RonaldGarcia91**

**vampsydney**

**~Stones~**

Superior was standing at the edge of the room, staring at Clary from afar.

They were in the kitchen and she had just finished eating. He would eat later, where there was no chance of Clary seeing his face.

She probably knew that he was there, but if she did, she wasn't saying anything.

Oh, Clary. Clary, Clary, Clary.

He could just say her name, or even think her name, for hours and hours on end.

"I didn't like what you did, by the way." Clary told him, not looking up.

"Which time?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. It was one of their inside jokes, that everything he did she didn't agree with. At least, he hoped it was.

"Well, let's see…

Getting me stranded in the desert.

Kissing me.

Taking me on all of these missions where I'm always spotted.

Using me as bait on Jace.

Punching Jace unconscious.

Kicking Simon unconscious after torturing him.

Dragging me back here with the holoporter."

"Well… I can't really argue with GKTUPKD."

She raised her head and looked at him.

"GKTUPKD?"

"GKTUPKD."

She sighed and looked down again.

"Well I didn't like GKTUPKD."

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I wouldn't make you go through GKTUPKD if it weren't for my master."

"Yep. There you go again."

"There I go again with what?"

"Your master. Valentine. My father. Whichever term you prefer."

He sat down next to her and stared at her closely, her fiery hair draping down across her emerald green eyes that were, sadly, looking down at the oak table, and away from him.

After a while, she finally looked up at him.

"Clary. Trust me. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even listen to him. I would let you be free and maybe stalk you the occasional weekend, but nothing too bad."

"What are you talking about?" She started to back away from him.

"Do you remember when I said that I didn't like you?" He was thinking that it was best to stop talking, but the information was flowing out of his mouth. "I lied. You're beautiful, and I think that I'm falling in love with you." He could hear her gasp of surprise.

**~Stones~**

**Who is Superior? Any ideas? What will happen next?**

**Things are heating up! Short chapter, I know, sorry. But in truth, if it wasn't for GKTUPKD, it'd be a much shorter chapter.**

**Whose POV will be next? Clary's? Or Simon's?**


End file.
